The Mummy Yu-Gi-Oh! Style
by TanukiBloodWolf
Summary: The Mummy retold with the Yugioh cast. Warning character death and Minor violence.
1. Seto's Loss and Bakura's Downfall

-Welcome to The Mummy Yugioh! Style, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or The Mummy, I apologize in advance if my updates are extremely slow-

-I know I did the beginning of The Mummy for Naruto's Risking Life Itself but I changed bits and pieces so it's slightly different and I really wanted to do the entire movie with the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cast-

Yugioh's The Mummy

**Chapter 1 – Seto's loss and Bakura's downfall**

Our story begins in ancient Egypt in the legendary city of Thebes, the ruler of this city was Pharaoh Atem, who had just returned from his outing and was currently heading towards his palace upon his golden chariot.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

High above the city in the Pharaohs palace the high priest, Seto Kaiba the keeper of the dead, stood waiting; he didn't have to wait for very long though because through the doors walked Kisara, the Pharaohs mistress, no other man was allowed to touch her. (Though someone forgot to tell Kaiba that)

As she walked towards the dais to where he was waiting, Seto's own priests quickly moved to lock the door.

'My Princess' Seto murmured as he ran his fingers through her long snow white hair.

Kisara smiled and guided his face to her own, giving him a light kiss on the lips, Seto eagerly responded, grasping her hips he pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

For love they were willing to risk life itself.

As Seto's hands wandered up her body his fingers ran over her body paint leaving it smudged.

Just as the priests were about to shut the doors the Pharaoh barged in, he looked at the priests 'what are you doing here?' he questioned eyeing them suspiciously.

The priests however did not answer instead they kept their heads bowed.

The couple, who had heard the Pharaoh return, quickly made a plan.

Atem strode up to the dais and ripped apart the curtains revealing Kisara standing calmly beside a large cat statue, Atem looked her over, his eyes stopping at her shoulder.

'Who has touched you!' he demanded pointing to her smudged shoulder.

Looking down her eyes widened, looking back at the Pharaoh her eyes darted over his shoulder to Seto who had revealed himself.

Atem turns 'Seto, my priest' he gasps.

Seto just sneered and grabbed Atem's sword from his belt, while his back was turned Kisara revealed a dagger and quickly stabbed the Pharaoh from behind while Seto buried the sword in Atem's chest. His screams echoed throughout the hall.

Seto's priests were watching from their place at the doors when the Pharaohs personal guards started pounding on the doors. The priests ran to the dais.

'We must go' Blue eyes urged while Saggi tugged on Seto's arm.

'Go' begged Kisara 'save yourself!'

'I will not leave you!'

'Please, you are the only one who can resurrect me'

Seto looked at her once more before pulling her into one final kiss; he reluctantly broke away and finally allowed himself to be pulled away by his priests.

'You shall live again' Seto vowed.

They were just in time too, as Pharaoh Atem's guards had broken through the double doors.

They rushed up to the dais and saw the body of their Pharaoh lying before Kisara, who was still holding the bloodied dagger; she turned to them and raised her dagger.

'My body is no longer his temple' she declared as she stabbed herself.

Seto, who was watching from the shadows, looked away in sorrow.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That night Seto and his priests broke into Kisara's tomb and stole her corpse; they grabbed their chariots and rode deep into the desert, straight to Hamunaptra, the city of the dead and ancient burial grounds for Pharaohs.

For his love Seto dared the god's anger by going deep into the city. He stole the black book of the dead from its rightful place and started the ritual.

He laid Kisara gently on the large stone tablet in the middle of the room while his priests gathered on either side. They began chanting.

Seto stood at the head of the tablet, hovering just above Kisara's head; he started muttering spells from the book.

The light blue pool behind Seto started to bubble and rise; soon Kisara's spirit rose from the murky depths and settled itself back into her body. She opened her eyes and took a sharp intake of breath.

Seto grinned, but his happiness was short lived, the guards had followed them and ran in interrupting the ceremony, Jono ripped the book from his hands before he could finish the final incantation.

'NO! KISARA' Seto screamed as he struggled against his captors.

Kisara's eyes closed again, her spirit leaving her body and diving back into the water with a piercing shriek, but not before she took one of the guards with her.

The guards then took them back the Thebes where they were to be mummified alive; the priests had their tongues cut out before being mummified.

Seto however was to endure the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient curses. So horrible that it has never been bestowed before, they cut out his tongue, mummified him alive, put him in his sarcophagus then covered him with flesh eating scarabs. They closed up the sarcophagus muffling his screams, locked the lid with a special key and buried him at the base of the Anubis statue.

If his body was ever to be discovered, they say he will rise again and become a plague on humanity, he would be... immortal.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**5,000 years later... (Give or take a few years)**

For many years men fought over this land like packs of hungry wolves, not knowing the evil that sleeps beneath its sands. The guardians, who were the descendents of the pharaoh's personal guards, kept watch over the land.

In the midst of yet another war a young man stood alongside his comrades waiting for the signal to fire upon the enemy, who were rapidly coming towards them, that was until their leader turn tail and ran.

Duke smirked 'You just got promoted'

Bakura rolled his eyes 'you're not going to bail on me are you?'

'Who, me?'

Bakura shook his head and started firing; but apparently it was all too much for Duke because as soon as the shooting started he scarpered.

'Little rat' Bakura muttered before backing up himself.

Still firing, Bakura ran after Duke, who had taken refuge inside a cavern and was starting to close up the entry way.

His eyes widened 'Duke, don't you dare!'

But it was too late he had blocked off the entry and basically left Bakura to die. Seeing no other options, he ran.

Dashing through the stone columns he eventually came to an open area, he was quickly followed by five enemy horsemen.

Bakura cursed his luck and Duke as the horsemen raised their rifles, closing his eyes he waited for the inevitable. Suddenly the air turned cold and the horses started to get restless, they reared up throwing their riders off. They took off with the riders following closely behind, both spooked.

Bakura opened his eyes confused, looking around he took a few tentative steps forward, but soon regretted it, the sand beneath his feet started to shift. Bakura's eyes widened as he watched it rise up, he ran into the desert the sand bursting to life on either side of him.

High above the cursed sands on the cliffs edge, the Guardians watched him flee.

Mahad was relieved 'The creature remains undiscovered' he thought.

'Do we kill him?' asked Joey.

'No' said Mahad watching Bakura's retreating figure 'the desert will kill him first'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Whoo first chappie complete, review (::)-


	2. The Lost Key and Bakura's Hanging

-Had a great birthday today got some classic Yugioh DVD's to watch and the latest Naruto Shippuden volume, best day ever! Enjoy the latest chapter-

-Thank you to my reviewer VampireLover (Anonymous) and to the guest reviewer if you don't like stories being rewritten then don't read-

-I don't own a thing-

**Chapter 2 – The Lost Key and Bakura's Hanging**

**3 Years later, Cairo, at the museum of Antiquities.**

A young woman stood atop a ladder putting away books when a strange noise coming from the Egyptian exhibit makes her turn.

'Marik was that you' Tea called as she walked down the deserted corridor.

Hearing rustling further back into the room she headed towards the source of the sound, she came to a sarcophagus 'Marik this isn't funny' she said, cautiously edging closer.

As she approached, a decomposed mummified body suddenly sprung up at her making her she scream in fright.

Marik then popped up out of the sarcophagus laughing like an insane lunatic, she slapped his arm.

'What is wrong with you?' she screeched 'have you no respect for the dead'

'Oh lighten up sis' he said while slinging an arm around the corpse.

'I'll give you lighten up, get out of there'

Marik laughed 'Oh don't be like that, I brought you a gift'

'Not another useless trinket...'she groaned.

Marik pulled out an ancient looking metal box with a scarab carved into the top of it.

Teas eyes lit up 'where did you get this?' she asked taking the box.

'A dig in Thebes, please tell me I've found something'

'Marik I think you found something' she said still inspecting the strange little puzzle box, as her fingers ran over the cool metal the box suddenly sprung open revealing an aged piece of parchment.

Picking it up and unfolding it, it was revealed to be a map. They quickly took it to Solomon Mutou, the museum's curator.

'Look this map is over 5000 years old, dating back to when pharaoh Atem was in power' Tea said giving it to Solomon.

'Who was Atem and was he rich' asked Marik.

'He was the 2nd pharaoh of Thebes and was said to be the most wealthy'

Marik grinned 'excellent, I like this guy already'

'And look that's Hamunaptra' Tea said excitedly as she pointed out a certain place on the map.

'Tea this is just a story, something the locals made up to scare children and tourists'

'But my research proves that Hamunaptra is real'

While Tea started to explain her theories, Solomon had held the map over a candle lighting it on fire.

'No!' they cried as they rushed to put out the map.

'Look what you did you've burned off part of the lost city' said Marik horrified.

'For the best I'm sure, many have gone searching for that infernal city and many never came back, don't try and pursue this' warned Solomon.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sometime later Tea and Marik were walking into the local jail, led by Zorc, a man who probably hadn't even heard of a shower.

'Welcome to my humble home the Cairo jail, come' he said happily.

As Zorc led them through the maze of cells Tea had found out that Marik had stolen the box.

'You told me you got this at a dig in Thebes not stolen from a drunk in a bar' she hissed.

'Well...'

'Here we are' said Zorc interrupting the tongue lashing Tea was about to unleash on her thieving brother.

'What is this man in for?' she asked.

'No idea...OI!' while Zorc ran off to sort out a fight between the other prisoners, Tea and Marik prepared to face the prisoner.

The guards left and came back dragging a bedraggled man behind them, he had long silvery white hair that was full of knots and dirt and looked as if he hadn't bathed in months but what captivated her was the pair of golden brown eyes that stared out at her through the bars of his prison.

The men threw him to his knees. He hissed in pain and head butted the guard behind him, this started a mini scuffle between the three of them which ended with the prisoner getting clocked in the back of the head with the handle of one of the guard's rifles.

Tea cautiously approached the prison cell.

'Umm excuse me'

He lifted his head to look her in the eyes.

She gulped and moved closer 'I, well we found your puzzle box and we were wondering if-'

The prisoner gave a dark chuckle.

'Don't tell me' he drawled 'you want to find Hamunaptra'

Tea's face lit up 'how did you know?'

'That's where I was when I found it'

Marik snorts 'how do we know that that's not a load of crap'

Bakura eyes him suspiciously 'do I know you?'

Marik paled 'no, no I-'

Suddenly Bakura lashed out and punched him, knocking him straight to the floor.

Tea just looked at him and sighed 'he probably deserved it' she thought as she stepped over him to get closer to the cell.

'You were actually at Hamunaptra'

He grins at her 'yeah I was there'

'You swear'

'Every dam day' he quipped.

'No I mean-'

'I know what you mean, Atem's place, city of the dead right'

She moved closer 'could you tell me how to get there?'

'You wanna know?'

'Yes' she said.

'You really want to know?'

Tea inched closer still 'well yes...'

Suddenly Bakura's hand shot out, gripping the back of her neck he pulled her into a heated kiss; it was over in an instant.

'Then get me the hell outta here!' he panted before he was suddenly jerked to his feet and hauled away.

'Wait, where are they taking him?!' cried Tea still flustered.

'To be hung of course' said Zorc walking away.

'What?!' Tea squawked rushing after him.

**...**

'Please I will pay you 100 pounds to save this man's life' she pleaded.

Zorc snorted 'I would pay that much just to see him hang'

'200 pounds!'

'Proceed' ordered Zorc.

Weevil grinned as he fitted the noose around Bakura's neck and tightened it.

'Any last requests scum'

'Yeah, loosen the knot and let me go'

Weevil faltered and looked to Zorc who sighed irritably 'what are you an idiot? Of course you don't let him go'

Weevil's eyes narrowed and he slapped Bakura upside the head for making a fool out of him in front of his boss; meanwhile Tea was beginning to get distressed.

'500 pounds'

Zorc paused and gestured for Weevil to wait.

'And what else, I am a lonely man' he said leaning closer to her and sliding a hand up her leg.

Tea's lip curled in disgust and quickly slapped him away with her purse, making the other inmates laugh, and damaging his pride in the process.

Zorc snapped 'enough!' he roared 'drop him'

'NO!' screamed Tea watching him fall.

But Bakura was lucky, his neck stayed intact.

Zorc sighed in disappointment 'his neck did not break, now we will have to watch him strangle to death'

Tears prickled at her eyes as she watched him struggle, when suddenly an idea struck her.

'He knows the location of Hamunaptra'

Zorc's eyes widened then narrowed 'you lie' he spat.

Tea looked affronted 'I would not and if you cut him down I'll give you 10% of the treasure'

'50%' he countered.

'30' she shot back.

'25'

Tea grinned 'deal!'

Zorc realised what he'd said to late and swore.

'Cut him down' he yelled.

Tea stood triumphantly and looked down at Bakura who was now sitting on the ground a little worse for wear, but alive.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Yay! Done while eating custard tart, review! :33-


	3. Journey to the Land of the Dead

-Thanks again to my reviewer VampireLover and to those favourite and followed-

-I don't own anything-

**Chapter 3 – Journey to the land of the dead**

**Giza's Port**

'How do we even know if he'll even show up' Tea asked as she and Marik walked down Giza's port.

'Don't worry, if anything he's a man of his word'

She snorted 'well I think he's rude, disgusting and a complete scoundrel, I don't like him'

'Anyone I know?'

Tea froze and slowly turned around what she saw made her jaw drop, there was Bakura, clean shaven and hair dirt free gleaming in the Egyptian sun. Tea was speechless he was gorgeous.

'Oh hello' she said meekly.

'Bakura good to see-' Marik started before Tea pushed him out the way.

'Look here Bakura, can you look me in the eye and tell me that this journey isn't some kind of a scam'

Bakura's eyes narrowed as he turned to face her 'look lady my whole platoon believed in this dam city so much that we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find it, you know what we found when we got there?'

Tea gulped and shook her head.

'Sand and blood' he finishes 'now let's go'

As she stared after him with a mix of awe and longing Marik sidled up to her 'Yes you're right a complete scoundrel' he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, Tea blushed and slapped his shoulder.

'Bright good morning to all' said a cheery voice from behind.

Tea turned and nearly had a heart attack, it was Zorc 'oh no what are you doing here'

'I am here to protect my treasure, thank you very much' he said as he made his way on board.

'What are the chances of locking him in a pyramid' Marik whispered, Tea giggled.

**0000000000 TIMESKIP 0000000000**

**Night time on the Nile.**

As the boat silently glided along the Nile, a small row boat containing a group of Guardians followed stealthily behind.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Up on deck a poker game was in full swing.

'Let's go, cut the deck already' said Keith impatiently.

'Yeah, yeah' Dartz muttered shuffling cards.

Mean while Bakura was skirting around the game trying to sneak past unnoticed, no such luck.

'Bakura, come join us' shouted Marik who sounded like he had already gone a bit too far into the liquor cabinet.

'I only gamble with my life never my money' he responded dryly.

Keith grinned 'what if I was to bet you 500 dollars that we get to Hamunaptra before you'

Bakura's eyes narrowed 'you're looking for Hamunaptra'

'We sure are, so is it a bet?'

He grins at the prospect of a challenge 'alright, you're on'

'What makes you so confident' said the snide voice of Aknadin from his corner.

Bakura turned to glare at the old geezer 'what makes you?' he retorted.

'We got us a man who's actually been there' Keith gloated.

'Well that's funny because so have-OW' Marik cursed and rubbed his head from where Bakura had whacked it with his bag.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back on the water the Guardians had reached the boat...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx **

On the other side of the ship Tea was reading taking advantage of the peace and quiet when suddenly she slams her book down, irritated.

'It wasn't that good of a kiss anyway' she huffed face turning slightly pink as she recalled the memory.

Sighing she went to pick up her book again when Bakura suddenly appeared in front of her dumping a bag on the table, startling her.

'Sorry' he said throwing her a crooked grin 'didn't mean to scare you'

'The only thing that scares me is your manners' Tea said snippily.

Bakura smirked 'still mad about that kiss, huh?

'If you call that a kiss'

He smirked and rolled out the bag in front of him revealing all types of guns and knives.

Tea's eyes widened 'umm did I miss something, are we going into battle?'

'Lady there's something out there' he said while loading a gun 'something underneath that sand'

'Right well I'm hoping to find a certain artefact, a book, my brother thinks there's treasure, what about you?'

'In a word, evil, the locals believe Hamunaptra is cursed'

'I don't believe in that sort of stuff, by the way why did you kiss me?' she asked looking up at him.

Bakura laughed 'I was about to be hanged, it seemed like a good idea at the time'

Taken aback at the brashness of his answer, Tea stood, grabbed her book and stormed off, a hurt look in her eyes.

'What, what did I say' said a confused Bakura as he watched her take off.

Shaking his head he went back to preparing his weapons, but as he did a suitcase behind him fell. Heading towards the luggage he grabbed the snoop by the back of their jacket and pulled him out.

Bakura sneered 'well if it isn't my little buddy Duke...'

Duke faltered 'B-Bakura my old friend, you're alive'

'I think I'll kill you' said Bakura cocking his gun and pointing it at him.

'No wait please, think about my children'

Bakura pushed the gun closer 'you don't have any children, so you're the one leading the Americans I might've known, so what's the scam Duke you take them out into the middle of the desert and leave them to rot'

'Unfortunately no' sighed Duke 'these Americans are smart, they pay me half now half when I get them back to Cairo'

Bakura shook his head 'Serves you right'

'What about you, you never believed in Hamunaptra, why are you going back'

'You see that girl' Bakura turned and pointed to Tea who was currently patting the camels 'she saved my neck' he said eyes softening as he watched her walk away.

Duke sniggered 'you always did have more balls than brains'

Bakura slaps him on the back, laughing he slung his arm around his shoulders and steered him towards the side of the boat.

'Yeah... bye bye Duke' he said before throwing him over the side.

Duke went over screaming curses at him all the way down.

Bakura grinned, as he turned back to his weapons again a trail of watery footprints catches his eye, looking back over the side he sees Duke giving him the finger so it couldn't be him on board. Narrowing his eyes he grabs his weapons and heads towards Tea's room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tea yawned as she made her way towards her dresser; looking at herself in the mirror she reached for her brush, instead knocking it to the floor, retrieving it she looked back at the mirror and screamed there was someone behind her.

He grabbed her shoulder, pushed her into the wall and pulled a knife.

'Where is the map?' he hissed holding the knife to neck.

Tea whimpered and jerked her head towards the table where the map sat.

'And the key...'

'Key, w-what key?' she stammered.

Then Bakura burst through the door, gun in hand.

'TEA!'

The man turned grabbing Tea and using her as a shield while another appeared at the window and starts' firing off shots, Bakura quickly starts firing back, when a stray bullet hits a lantern setting the cabin alight.

Since Bakura was occupied Tea decided to take matters into her own hands, she reached out for the candle stick on the table, bringing it up she jabs it straight into her captors eye effectively making him release her.

The both dash out of the room and into the corridor.

'The map, we forgot the map' Tea cried quickly turning back to get it.

Bakura grabs her wrist 'relax, I am the map, it's all up here' he said tapping his head.

'Oh that's comforting'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Back inside the Guardian was the nursing his eye when he saw it, the key, it was sitting on the floor right in front of him. As he bends to pick it up, Marik burst into the room 'Tea!'

Marik barrelled in running straight into guardian sending him into the flaming couch, Marik stares for a moment, before grabbing the key and high tailing it out of there.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

On deck everyone was scrambling around saving the camels and horses and various supplies before jumping overboard, all the while the rest of the Guardians were setting fire to everything they set their sights on.

'Hold this' said Bakura thrusting a bag into Tea's arms as they finally emerged on deck.

Bakura then started reloading his guns; he grabs her hand and heads to the railing.

'Can you swim?' he asked.

'Of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it'

'Believe me it calls for it' Bakura then picks her up and dumps her overboard. As he steps up to jump in after her, Zorc finds him.

'Bakura! What are we going to do?'

'Wait here, I'll go get help' Bakura said and he jumps overboard leaving Zorc standing there like an idiot, he looks around, curses to himself and jumps over as well.

Back on deck again, the Americans were having a grand time having a shootout with another batch of Guardians.

Marik runs past them shaking his head 'Americans' he muttered before jumping overboard after Bakura and his sister.

As they swim to shore Bakura's group ends up on a bank opposite to everyone else's and Duke notices.

'HEY BAKURA!' he screamed 'IT LOOKS LIKE I'VE GOT ALL THE HORSES!'

Bakura looked around then smirked 'HEY DUKE, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE RIVER'

Duke looks around, realizing what Bakura has said is true he curses and kicks at the water in frustration.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Longest chapter ever, Review-


	4. Arrival the Race is on!

-Is Yami Marik's name Malik? If not could someone tell me? Thanx to VampireLover for your review and to my fav's and followers-

-Once again I own nothing-

**Chapter 4 – Arrival the Race is on **

'I am not paying that much for 4 camels!' Marik yelled.

Bakura shook his head 'will you just pay the man' he hissed.

'Fine' he muttered giving the man his money while Bakura grabbed the reins.

'You know we could have gotten them for free, all we had to do was give him your sister'

Marik snickered 'yes, awfully tempting wasn't it'

'Yeah...' but his words trailed away as Tea wandered back over to them, some of the local women had given her a long black dress decorated with gold beads, Bakura couldn't help looking her up and down.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx **

Soon they were geared up and trekking across the desert sands towards Hamunaptra. Day soon turned to night and the Guardians had been watching their every move from atop their hill.

Mahad's eyes narrowed when he saw Bakura 'This one is strong' he murmured.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx **

It was dawn when they finally stopped moving.

'Good morning my friends' Duke called as he and the American party came into view.

Bakura groaned 'great' he thought bitterly.

'Don't forget our bet Bakura, 500 big ones to whoever reaches the city first' said Keith.

Bakura grinned despite himself.

'Get ready for it' he said keeping his eyes on the horizon.

'For what?' asked Tea.

'Where're about to be shown the way'

As the sun rose, Hamunaptra shimmered into view.

'Well I'll be dammed, Hamunaptra...' Dartz breathed.

'Here we go again' Bakura sighed.

And just like that the race was on.

Bakura and Duke were quick to take the lead with Tea keeping pace behind.

Duke glanced over at Bakura and pulled out his riding crop and started to repeatedly whack him with it.

'Son of a-' Bakura cursed and grabbed the crop flinging it away he then grabbed Duke by the collar and threw him from his camel.

'And it serves you right' Tea said as she cantered past, she then past by Bakura, heading straight into the heart of Hamunaptra.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx **

The Americans and Bakura's group separate and set up their campsites.

'Do they know something we don't?' Keith asked watching Bakura tying off a safety line near the Anubis statue.

'They're being led by a women, and what does a women know' Aknadin sneered.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

'This is the Anubis statue its legs supposedly go deep underground' Tea said excitedly.

'Oh and Marik you're supposed to catch the sun with that' she said as she watched Marik trying to see his reflection an old Egyptian mirror.

'Here you might need this' Bakura mumbled as he thrust a small tool kit into her arms.

Tea smiles 'thankyou'

'Hey look for bugs, I hate bugs' interrupted Zorc, ruining the moment.

Bakura pushes past him, grabs the rope and descends into the cavern; Tea, Marik and Zorc follow behind.

'Do you realize we're standing inside a room no one has entered in over 3,000yrs' said Tea gazing around the room in wonder.

Marik shimmies down the rope landing beside her.

'What is that god awful stench?' he exclaims wrinkling his nose and looking around, looking up he spots Zorc just above him.

'Oh' he says edging away.

Tea took a closer look at the room they were in.

'My god this is Sah-Netjer'

'Sah- what now?' said Bakura turning to look at her.

'A preparation room'

'Preparation for what?'

'For entering the afterlife' she said with a grin painted on her face.

'Mummies, this is where they made the mummies' said Marik grabbing a torch and heading towards a darkened corridor.

As they walk, a rustling sound echoes throughout the corridor.

'What was that?' whispered Tea.

'It sounded like... bugs' Bakura replied.

'Bugs, I hate bugs' repeated Zorc.

They keep walking soon they start hearing noises again, this time it was footsteps and voices, Bakura cocks his gun and they round the corner, as they do they come face to face with the Americans, well their guns anyway.

'Bloody hell, you scared the bejeezers out of us Bakura' Keith said lowering his gun slightly.

'Likewise' said Bakura also lowering his gun.

'Hey that's my tool kit!' Dartz exclaimed eyeing the kit in Tea's arms, which she instinctively held closer to her person.

Bakura raises his gun in her defence, prompting the Americans to do the same.

'I don't think so' he growls.

Dartz pales 'perhaps I was mistaken'

'Well have a nice day gentlemen, we have a lot of work to be getting on with' Tea said placing herself between Bakura and Keith.

The guns lower again.

Malik moves in front of her 'Push off lady, this is our dig site' he snarled.

'We got here first' she protested.

The guns suddenly rise (again) and Tea backs up.

While the boys faced off she notices that there was another chamber below them, she grins.

'Now now we must learn to share' she said putting a hand on Bakura's arm, she looks him in the eye 'there are other places to dig'

Reluctantly he lowers his gun and puts it back into its holster.

'Fine'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sometime later they were holed up in the underground chamber attacking the ceiling with their tools.

'We should come up right between its legs' Tea said eyeing the roof like it would collapse.

Marik laughs 'we'll steal that book right out from under them'

He looks around and notices Zorc has gone missing 'hey where did our smelly little friend go?'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elsewhere Zorc had taken a wrong turn and was currently crawling through a small tunnel, finally coming to a room he finds himself faced with a wall filled with blue jewelled scarabs.

'What have we here?' he murmurs inspecting one of the beetles 'blue gold'

He pops one off the wall and slips it into his bag.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile the Americans had found themselves a large secured box.

'Let's get us some treasure' said Keith grabbing himself a crow bar, but as he prepared to crack it open he was stopped by Aknadin.

'Wait! Atem was no fool; I think we should let the diggers open it'

Keith raised an eyebrow but he didn't object.

'Sure why not' he said tossing the bar to them and standing back.

So 3 of the diggers got to work. But as they pried open the lid the men suddenly screamed in agony as a blast of steam rushed from the box straight into their faces. They were burned alive.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in the underground chamber the trio had stopped for rest, Marik was digging around for at least a hint of gold and Tea and Bakura were in a conversation.

'Let me get this straight, they ripped out your guts and put them in jars' Bakura said slightly disturbed.

'And they also took out your heart, oh and do you know how they took out your brain'

'Tea I don't think we want to know that' interrupted Marik.

Blatantly ignoring him she continued 'they take a sharp red hot poker, shove it up your nose, scramble things about and rip it all out through your nostrils'

Bakura cringed 'that's gotta hurt'

'It's called mummification; you'll be dead when they do this' she said.

'If I don't make it out of here don't put me down for mummification'

'Likewise' muttered Marik.

Suddenly there was a loud rumble from above; the part of the ceiling that they had been chipping away at gave way, bringing with it a very large and heavy object.

Coughing and waving away the dust the offending object was revealed.

'Oh my god, it's a sarcophagus' Tea breathed.

She looks up.

'Buried at the base of Anubis, he must have been someone of great importance or he did something very naughty'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in another chamber Zorc (who was still lost) was still collecting scarabs.

Popping out another one he misses his bag and it drops to the floor. Zorc, not noticing, turns back to the wall for another.

The one on the ground however twitched, it cracked open and a real scarab crawled out. It burrowed itself into Zorc's shoe and into his skin.

That's when he finally notices, he starts to panic as it makes its way up his body, he starts clawing at his skin trying to remove it.

When the little scarab got to his head that's when he started to lose it; he took off running, his screams echoing throughout the tunnels.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tea brushed the sand from the sarcophagus's lid revealing hieroglyphics.

'Well who is it?' asked Marik impatiently.

Scanning the glyphs, she frowned 'he who shall not be named'

As Bakura brushed off more of the sand he uncovered a strange indent in the lid.

'This looks like some kind of lock' he said brushing his fingers over the odd shape.

'Well whoever was in here sure wasn't getting out' said Marik.

Bakura growled in frustration 'it'll take us months to crack into this thing without a key'

'A key' mumbled Tea, suddenly her eyes lit up in realization 'of course that's what he was talking about' she started rummaging about in her pack.

Bakura's head snapped up 'he? He who?!' he demanded unable to keep his jealousy out of his voice.

'That man that attacked us on the boat... A-HA!' she holds up the little metal box triumphantly.

Opening it she fits it easily into the lock, she sends them a smug grin.

But just as she was about to turn the key however, a piercing scream cut through the air, both Bakura and Marik jump and pull out their guns while Tea grabs the key and clutches it to her chest.

Zorc suddenly rushes past them and runs straight down a dead end tunnel.

'He does realize that's a dead end right' said Marik staring after him.

They shrug and run after him, just in time to see him run headlong into the wall, he bounces off and hits the ground with an audible thump, the impact killed him instantly.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That Night**

'What do you think killed him?' murmured Tea as she pulled the blanket more tightly around herself.

'Have you seen what he eats?' said Marik wrinkling his nose in distaste.

Tea sent him a half hearted glare before turning her attention to Bakura who had returned from speaking with the Americans.

'Looks like our American friends had a little misfortune of their own' he said taking a seat beside Tea '3 of their workers were melted'

'What? How?' she gasped.

'Pressured salt acid, some kind of ancient booby trap'

'Maybe this place really is cursed' said Marik bitterly.

And just to prove his point the fire flickered ominously causing the three of them to exchange looks.

'Oh for goodness sake!'

Teas outburst caused the two boys to jump and eye her warily.

'You don't believe in curses?' asked Bakura.

'No I don't, if I can see it and touch it its real, that what I believe in'

Bakura grabbed his rifle 'I believe in being prepared'

'Let's see what Zorc believed in shall we' Marik grabs his bag and starts rummaging through it only to cry out in pain seconds later, startling the others.

'What is it?!' yelled Bakura.

'Broken bottle, sorry' he says sheepishly, he pulls it out and takes a look at the label.

'He had good taste in wine I'll give him that' he said taking a swig.

Tea just shook her head while Bakura looked ready to beat him around the head with the bottle itself.

A horse bray makes Bakura turn; narrowing his eyes he gets up and gives Tea his rifle.

'Hold this' he murmured getting up.

'Bakura, what's wrong?'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Cliff hanger, this chapter turned out longer than I expected... oh well, Review: 3-


	5. Mahad's Warning, Seto's Revival

-I tried looking up the English translation for Amun-Ra and I got three different meanings, Book of the living, sun god and powerful god, in this story I'll put it down as the book of the living-

-I don't own nothing-

**Chapter 5 – Mahad's Warning, Seto's Revival**

'Stay here' Bakura ordered before running off.

'Not likely' Tea mumbled as she took off after him.

'The man said to stay here...TEA!' Marik groaned and ran after her.

A large group of Guardians poured into the camp, attacking anything that moved. The Americans immediately grab their guns and start fighting.

Bakura then rushes in to join the battle he quickly scales a nearby pillar, jumps and tackles one of the riders from their horse, it was their leader, Mahad.

While Mahad unsheathes his sword, Bakura pulls out his gun but before he could shoot Mahad knocks the gun away taking a swipe at him in the process. Bakura ducks and pulls out a stick of dynamite, lighting it on a nearby fire pit he holds it out towards Mahad, who pauses and eyes the offending thing warily.

'ENOUGH!' he shouts causing everyone to halt mid fight.

He looks Bakura in the eye 'We will shed no more blood, but you must leave or die' he mounts his horse 'you have one day'

He canters off, his followers racing after him.

As Bakura pulls out the wick, discarding it, Tea rushes up to him his rifle still in her hands.

'Are you okay?' she asks worriedly.

He nods while quickly scanning her for any injuries himself.

'See this proves it, Atem's fortunes gotta be under that sand' said Malik putting his guns away.

'For them to protect it like this you know there's treasure down there' Keith said with a grin.

Bakura cut them off 'no those men were desert people they value water not gold'

Dartz edges over to him 'you know just at night we should combine forces, just to be safe'

Bakura nods and signals to Marik to pack up their camp.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Next Morning**

The Americans remove the chest from the Anubis statue and Aknadin inspects the lid.

'There is curse upon this chest' he murmurs.

'Curse my ass' mumbles Keith before speaking up 'so what's it say?'

'Death will come on swift wings to whoever opens this chest'

As soon as he finishes his sentence a strong wind blows through the tunnels and the sound of Seto's voice echoes throughout the cavern.

While the Americans seem unperturbed, the occurrence causes the remaining workers to flee even Duke edges away from the chest slightly.

'We should not be here' he murmurs his eyes darting back and forwards between the chest and the exit.

Aknadin continues 'there is one, the undead, who if brought back to life is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse'

Malik smirked 'well let's make sure not to bring anyone back from the dead then'

The others snicker, while Aknadin rolls his eyes at their childishness.

'He will kill all who open this chest and assimilate their organs and bodily fluids and so doing he will regenerate and no longer be the undead but a plague upon this earth'

Duke starts backing away again.

'I-it's a curse' he stammers 'beware the curse' with that he takes off down the tunnel screaming 'it's a curse' over and over.

'Stupid superstitious bastard' Malik yelled after him.

They then each grab a corner of the lid and lift.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bakura and Marik had just lifted the sarcophagus upright and was about to open it.

'I've dreamt about this ever since I was little girl' Tea said excitedly.

'You dream about dead guys' questioned Bakura.

'Right stand back' said Marik placing the key and turning it.

The lid falls away causing the mummy inside to spring forwards.

Tea screams 'I hate it when these things do that!'

Bakura eyes him over 'is he suppose to look like that?'

The mummy in question looked like it was still decomposing.

'No I've never seen a mummy look like this before, he's still-still-'

'Juicy' Marik finished.

'Yeah, he must be over 4000 yrs old though' Tea mused.

Bakura looks down at the lid 'hey look at this, what do you think made these?'

She bends down to run her fingers over the marks 'these were made by fingernails, this man was buried alive and he left a message... death is only the beginning'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aknadin removes the cloth from the chest to reveal a thick black book.

'It does exist' he breathes 'the book of the dead'

'A book? Who cares about a book, where's the treasure?' growls Malik.

'This gentleman is a treasure'

'What a rip off' Keith hissed kicking the side of the chest in frustration.

As he did the side fell off revealing 5 Canopic jars, one of which was broken.

Aknadin smirked 'there's your treasure'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That Night**

As Tea made her way down towards camp she passes by Aknadin who was struggling to open the book, she stops to watch. He notices her staring and hugs the book protectively to his chest.

'I believe you need a key to open that book' she said with a grin before walking off.

Around the campfire the Americans were flaunting their findings.

'So Bakura how much do you think we'll get for these babies' Keith boasted holding up one of the jars.

'We heard you guys found yourself a nice gooey mummy' snickered Malik.

'If you dry him out you might be able to sell him for firewood' laughed Dartz.

'Funny' said Bakura giving them glare.

'Look at what I found' exclaimed Tea walking up to them.

Bakura looks to Duke, who was sitting beside him.

'You're in her seat'

Duke just nods absentmindedly.

'Now!' he barked.

'Yep' Duke jumps up and moves to Bakura's other side.

Tea takes her seat and opens her hands 'Scarab skeletons, flesh eaters, I found them in our friends coffin'

Bakura eyes them cautiously 'these are dead... right?'

'Of course, but they can stay alive for years feasting on the flesh of a corpse, unfortunately for our friend he was still alive when they started eating him'

'So someone put these in with our guy and they slowly ate him alive'

'Very slowly' said Tea.

'Not a popular fellow was he' said Marik.

'He probably got a little to frisky with the pharaohs daughter' Bakura said nudging Tea.

She giggles 'well according to my readings he suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient curses reserved for only for the most evil, it was never used because it was feared if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever rise, he would bring with him the 10 plagues of Egypt'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Silence filled the air as Tea quietly made her way towards Aknadin, who had fallen asleep with the book in one arm and a Canopic jar in the other.

She crept over and carefully slid the book from his arms; she then made her way back over to her sleeping mat.

'That's called stealing' said Bakura opening his eyes.

She snorts 'according to you and my brother it's called borrowing'

Bakura stood and made his way over to her while she grabbed the key to unlock it.

'I thought the book of book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold?' he asked while taking a seat beside her.

'It is but this isn't the book of Amun-Ra this is something else' she murmurs turning the key 'I think this may be the book of the dead'

'Book of the dead, are you sure you want to be messing around with it?'

'It's just a book... no harm ever came from reading a book' she said opening the cover.

As she did the wind howled making the fire flicker.

'That happens a lot round here' Bakura said eyeing the fire strangely 'So what's it say?'

'Amun-Ra, Amun-Dei...' as Tea continued the chant, Aknadin woke up.

'NO!' he screamed 'you must not read from the book!'

But it was too late as Tea had just finished the last incantation, as she did a cold chill swept through the camp.

Back at the base of the Anubis statue, beneath the sunburnt sand, a still decomposing Seto's jaw twitched, he came to life and let out an enraged roar which was heard all throughout the camp.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Done :)) I was going write the entire chant that revived Imotep but I couldn't find it :( REVIEW!-


	6. The Curse of Mistaken Identity

-Okay chapter 6, finally we get to the good stuff, in the movie Imotep was speaking ancient Egyptian so no could understand him let's pretend he can speak English so they can-

-Nothing belongs to me-

**Chapter 6 – The Curse of Mistaken Identity**

A loud droning causes everyone else in camp to wake, many (the Americans) pulling out weapons. They look to the horizon to see a swarm of locust; they engulf the camp.

'Run!' Bakura shouts grabbing Tea's wrist and pulling her in the opposite direction.

The Americans take the lead and sprint towards the underground tunnels.

'Where the hell did they come from' shouts Keith.

'I'm not sticking around to find out' Malik replies hotly.

In amidst the chaos everyone manages to get separated.

Duke disappeared down one tunnel, the Americans another and Bakura, Tea and Marik keep going straight.

Dartz had somehow managed to cut himself off from everyone. He was starting to panic and to make matters worse he was left wandering around in the dark having lost his torch.

As he made his way forward footsteps from behind make him freeze, he turns.

'Hello... Keith?'

Seeing no one he turns back around, but what was standing in front of him made his blood run cold, he screams...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Things with Bakura's company weren't much better, a mound of sand had erupted from the ground in front of them and it was spewing scarabs.

'Scarabs!' Tea cried 'RUN!'

Backtracking they eventually come to a small room with 2 pedestals in its centre, Bakura and Marik jump onto them while Tea pulls herself up onto a small ledge, avoiding the wave of scarabs.

However as Tea pressed her back into wall behind her, it moves, causing her to yelp and fall through the secret passageway.

'Tea!' Bakura yells watching her disappear.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Picking herself up from where she had fallen, Tea examined her surroundings. Spotting a figure lying on the floor she rushes to them, rolling them over she stifles a scream, it was Dartz but his skin was now had a dark brown colouring and it had taken on a leathery texture, his insides had been sucked dry.

Tea backed away but she didn't get far for she had bumped into something turning she came face to face with the very mummy they had unearthed, she let out a scream and scrambled to get away.

He advanced on her...

'Kisara?' he rasped, stretching out its decaying fingers he moved to caress her cheek.

Tea flinched away in fright, closing her eyes she whimpered softly.

'Bakura...'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Dam trap door' grunted Bakura as he slammed the hilt of his rifle into the bricks.

Yelling from the direction the scarabs ran causes them to pause.

The Americans suddenly burst through the doorway.

'Run you sons of bitches run!' Keith screamed as he bolted down the path, seeing the scarabs had returned, Bakura and Marik abandon the wall and run for their lives.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Come with me my princess' rasped Seto his hand still held out to her.

'There you are' said Bakura running up to her.

Tea however didn't respond instead keeping her gaze fixated on the walking corpse in front of her.

Bakura followed her gaze and jerked back slightly 'WOAH!'

'Shit!' exclaimed Keith seeing the mummy and skidding to a halt, the others doing the same.

Seto looked around at the intruders before turning back to Bakura and letting out an inhuman roar.

He responded to the display by shooting him in the head.

'Move!' he shouts grabbing Tea's wrist.

As they run they don't notice Seto getting to his feet reattaching his jaw.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

As they finally emerge from the tunnels they run into the Guardians, Aknadin was amongst them, hugging the book to his chest.

'I told you to leave or die, now you may have killed us all' Mahad growled 'for you unleashed a creature we have feared for more than 4000 yrs'

'Relax I got him' said Bakura airily.

Joey snorted 'no mortal weapon can kill that creature, leave before he finishes you all'

'He is right, now we must go the hunt and find a way to kill him' said Mahad as he pushed past them.

'I told you I got him' insisted Bakura.

Mahad stops and turns 'know this, he will never eat, he will never sleep, he will never stop'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Duke however was still running around in the tunnels, he eventually makes it back to the Anubis statue, stopping to catch his breath he suddenly stiffens, hearing a shuffling noise coming from behind him.

Pulling his gun he turns, his eyes go wide in terror as he sees Seto advancing on him, his hands start to shake causing him to drop his gun, he backs up.

Seto eyes him for a minute 'I may have use for you, and I will reward you'

He holds out a hand filled with gold rings and coins, Duke grins.

'What can I do for you master' he says, his fear forgotten.

'Where are the other Canopic jars?' Seto snarled, brandishing the broken one.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning everyone was saddled up and ready to leave, as they rode out of Hamunaptra Seto surfaces from the tunnels.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

As they rode into Fort Byron black clouds start to roll across the sky.

'That's it we're out the door, down the hall, we're gone' said Bakura throwing clothes into a suitcase.

'No we're not, we woke him up so we're going to stop him' said Tea removing the clothes and placing them back in the draws.

Bakura halted 'we? What we, we didn't read that book, you did'

She rolls her eyes 'yes alright me, I woke him up and I intend to stop him'

'Oh yeah, how? You heard the man no mortal weapon can kill this guy'

'Then we are just going to find some immortal ones' she said hotly.

'There goes that 'we' again' muttered Bakura 'look I appreciate you saving my life and all but when I signed on, I agreed to take you out there and bring you back, end of job, end of story, contract terminated'

Tea winced 'is that all I am to you a contract?' she said tears threatening to fall.

'Look you can either come with me or stay here and try to save the world, what's it going to be?'

'I'm staying' she said thickly.

Bakura growled in frustration 'Fine!'

He walks out slamming the door behind him, leaving Tea to collapse to the floor in tears.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Review!-


End file.
